Turnabout Revelations
by TheBigWhip
Summary: Franziska von Karma always strives for perfection, but will she change her ways, as well has her mind towards a certain defense attorney?  Rated M for later chapters.   Phoenix/Franzy
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This takes place after T&T, if you do not wish to be spoiled, please stop reading now, and go play that awesome game!

I do not own Phoenix Wright, or any of the characters depicted in this work of fiction.

Alright guys! Welcome to my first fanfic! I'm new at this and I would appreciate it if you would review (don't hold back, I can take criticism). Enjoy!

Franziska von Karma had returned to her new apartment after the celebration in Phoenix's honor at Tres Bien. She unlocked her door, shambled into her bedroom, changed into her silk sleep clothes and got into bed. It was late, and she figured she should get some rest, as she had a case rapidly approaching.

However, she couldn't sleep. She couldn't shake the image of Phoenix looking at her in that strage way when she was helping him investigate the Hazakura case. He stared deep into her gray eyes, she thought he was in a trance of some sort. Phoenix's staring made Franziska uncomfortable, but she didn't dare show it. For she was a von Karma, perfect in every way. She wouldn't show weakness to a fool such as Phoenix Wright.

"Why am I even thinking about the fool," she thought to herself, "It was obviously nothing, right?"

After a couple of hours lying awake, she drifted off into a light slumber, forgetting for now, about the foolish defense attorney.

Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl were sitting on Phoenix's couch, watching old Steel Samurai reruns after the party at Tres Bien.

"Nick, I still can't believe how much fun that was!" Maya chirped.

"I'm just glad your safe," he replied.

"Nick, its all right, I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Maya said solemnly.

"All right, but just take it easy for me, I'm tired of chasing after you every time you get kidnapped."

Right as Phoenix said that, Pearl, who was quietly watching the show, turned and slapped Phoenix as hard as she could.

"Mr. Nick, you and Mystic Maya are special someones, and not coming to her rescue in times of need makes you a horrible person!" Pearl screamed.

Maya sight audibly.

"Pearly, please stop with the "special someone" business, please? Me and Nick are just good friends. Plus, I know someone who I really want to be my "special someone"," Maya said mischievously.

"What? Who?" asked Phoenix.

"Awwww, Nick, are you jealous?"

"N-n-no, I'm just curious is all."

"Don't worry Nick, you'll find out soon."

"Oh... ok then," Phoenix replied, a bit of tension hidden in his voice. "Hey, where's Pearls?"

The pair looked around the room, and found Pearl asleep in the chair beside them.

"Thank goodness that she didn't hear I was into someone else," said Maya with a hint of relief. "We would never hear the end of hit from her."

"Yeah. I'm gonna tuck her in and go to bed myself, its been a long couple of days."

"I'll say!" replied Maya as she trotted off to her room.

I know, short first chapter, but 2 will be up soon.

The first chapter of my first fanfic, and we already have a second pairing! Can you guess who it is?

If anyone is confused, the part from Franziska point of view is based off when Phoenix thinks to himself that Franziska is cute during the Hazakura investigation.

Thanks for reading! Be sure to rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Props to Feyfangirl for writing my first review! Yeah, actually the reason I decided to write this was because of the lack of long Nick/Franzy fics. Defiantly my OTP.

Chapter 2 everyone! Enjoy.

I do not own Phoenix Wright or any other characters depicted in this work of fiction.

[Insert Page Break Here]

Franziska woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock. Though she didn't want to, she dragged herself out of bed, changed into her usual clothes, brushed her teeth and grabbed her whip before heading to her car in the garage downstairs. After all, a perfect prosecutor must always be on time for work, every day, no matter the circumstances.

She strolled into her office, head held high. Her paperwork was organized in neat piles, with no clutter on her desk. She always made it a point to be organized, it was just another step to perfection. Plus she was especially proud that she was much more organized than Phoenix Wright.

There he was again. No matter what she was thinking, it always went back to that fool, and his unusually warm stare during the investigation of Hazakura. She just couldn't get him out of her mind. She thought that maybe she should call the defense attorney, but quickly decided against that, as that would only further the already awkward situation she was in. It was then that she realized that her little brother, Miles, knew Phoenix very well, so she decided to pay him a visit.

Franziska almost jogged to her brother's office on the third floor, itching to rid herself of the picture in her mind of Phoenix. She was so absorbed with thought, that she didn't see Miles himself walking down the stairs, and bumped into him.

"Are you alright?" asked Edgeworth.

"Yes, Miles Edgeworth, I'm fine, however I need you to accompany me to my office, I have an important matter to discuss with you," she said.

The two walked back down the stairs. Edgeworth hoped that her "important matter" wasn't anything to serious, and he sure as _hell_ didn't want to go through another one of her famous whippings.

Once they reached Franziska's office, she motioned for him to sit down on the opposite side of her desk.

"Little brother," she began, "I have asked you here for one reason."

She couldn't continue. The fact that she had to ask for HELP, let alone from her little brother, bothered her.

"And what would that be?" asked Edgeworth, sensing her nervousness.

"I-I... I can't stop thinking about tha-that _fool_ Phoenix Wright," she spat out.

Taken aback, Edgeworth had to recompose himself quickly to avoid getting whipped into submission.

"Um... in what way?" he finally asked.

"During the investigation at Hazakura, for a couple seconds he... he stared at me, warmth in his eyes, and since then, I find that everything I think about always links to him, no matter what. What has come over me?" she asked desperatly.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" sighed Edgeworth.

"That's why I brought you here," she spat.

"Well then, I am no expert in the matter, but from what you have just told me, I believe that you're overreacting." replied Edgeworth, cautiously. "You just need to relax, nothing is wrong with you."

Relief flooded over Franziska's mind. Edgeworth was right, she was overreacting.

"Take a day or two off, or do something to occupy your mind. Phoenix was sick, it probably meant nothing," continued Edgeworth.

"I cannot, I have a trial tomorrow against Phoenix Wright himself. I must prepare everything for tomorrow.

"Suit yourself then. Have fun," Edgeworth replied as he made his way out of Franziska's office.

"One more thing," Franziska began, "thank you, Miles Edgeworth."

Franziska? Thanking him? Edgeworth couldn't believe what he was hearing. It must be seriously rooted into her mind if she was thanking _him _for helping her. He hoped he gave her the right advice, otherwise a face full of whip was coming his way.

Franziska breathed a mental sigh of relief. She had nothing to worry about. According to her brother, it was just the fool's foolish illness that caused is awkward stare. Nothing else. She was sure of it.

She decided it was best to get back to work, when an idea popped into her head.

She would prosecute the case ferociously as revenge for wasting her time and patients on that foolish matter. Yes, she was sure she would crush the foolish defense attorney under the heel of her boot.

[Happy Page Break :)]

Alright, as I was reading over my story, I was taking things _**WAY TO FAST**_, so I decided to change the ending of this chapter and completely do away with Chapter 3. Basically, I was so ecstatic that I was writing a fanfic in the first place, that I forgot about the process of proof reading and taking my time with the chapters. So, things are going to go a bit slower, Chapters should come out every 1-2 days (hopefully). Other things in my life to take priority, so don't be too angry if I'm late sometimes.

Until then, see you at Chapter 3 Re-Written!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys, I have decided to take the story a little slower, so if you previously read Chapter two, and it ended in fear, please reread the chapter, as the story has been edited. Also, if you have read the old Chapter 3, please disregard it completely. Awright, lets try this again! Also, If you have any request for my custom page breaks, send me a PM!

I do not own Phoenix Wright, or any characters depicted in this original work of fiction.

[Page Break Wins. Flawless Victory. Fatality.]

Phoenix and Maya stepped out of the courtroom, another victory under their belt. "Big Wins" Kitaki _was_ a mob boss, but he did not commit the murder he was accused of. It turned out, his partner, Fransisco Rivales was responsible for the murder, and was taken into custody after Phoenix exposed him to the court.

There was only one thing that bugged Phoenix. After Hazakura, he thought that Franziska had at least thought of him as an acquaintance, but Franziska prosecuted the trial with more vicious remarks and whippings than ever, and he was on the receiving end of _all_ of them.

Not the defendant, not the judge, not Maya, not the witnesses, not even Gumshoe was whipped or verbally abused during the trial. Just him. He had to get the bottom of this, he finally thought that she had calmed down, but this display of ferocity had proved him utterly wrong.

As he and Maya walked out of the courthouse, he told her to wait by the entrance, he'd be back to treat them to burgers in a little while, he had some business to take care of.

He reentered the building, and immediately found Franziska stomping towards her office.

"Ummm, Miss von Karma?" he asked quietly.

"You...YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she shriekd.

Before Phoenix could react, Franziska's whip connected cleanly with Phoenix's face. The strike packed so much power, that Phoenix was left with a gash four inches down his cheek. Fearing for his life, Phoenix ran like hell out of the courthouse, to a patiently waiting Maya Fey.

"Holy crap Nick! What happened?" Maya asked?

"Franziska's not to happy with me for some reason. She just screamed 'You did this to me!' and whipped me across the face!"

"I can tell, lemmie go get some bandages." Maya replied.

"Nah, it's alright, I'll just let it air out, lets just go get those burgers and forget about it. I should let her cool down before I talk to her again.."

"No," Maya said adamantly," I think that I'm going to have a little chat with Miss von Karma."

Before he could stop her, she was already racing into the Justice Building. He just hoped she didn't get hurt.

Maya flew up the stairs towards Franziska's office. Franzy was about to get the ass-whooping of a lifetime. But as she reached the door, she heard sobbing from inside. This wasn't Franziska's office, was it? It was unfathomable, Franziska von Karma crying? No way.

"Franziska?" Maya quietly asked.

"What is it now?" Franziska wailed.

Maya had never heard her like this.

"Can I come in?"

"No," Franziska sobbed, "I will not allow you to see me like this."

"Nonsense," Maya replied sternly, as she slowly opened the office door, "I just want to help out."

Maya seated herself opposite from Franziska, who's eyes were puffy with tears. Maya had never seen her like this, something serious must have happened to have driven the great Franziska von Karma to tears.

"What happened between you and Nick, and why does he have a large gash across his face?" Maya asked softly.

"That _fool_, ruined my perfect record, that's what happened!" Franziska sobbed.

Maya didn't need her magatama to tell that there was more to Franziska's story.

"And what else?"

"Why should I tell you? You're just going to run off to him and report that he succeeded."

"Succeeded, in what?"

"He had the audacity to best me in court, and then taunted me with that look he gave me when I was teaching him how to investigate properly at Hazakura. He broke me, he made me suffer just now, that vile defense attorney."

"Nick isn't evil! Please, just calm down. You said something about a look?"

Franziska had to take a couple seconds to calm herself down, it was the first time in a while that she was in a state of hysteria.

"Yes, the fool stared deep into my eyes, his mouth opened a small amount and he just continued like that for a couple minutes, all that just to taunt me that I had yet to best him, that he destroyed the perfect record that I have striven for all of my life."

The way she just described him, it sounded nothing like a taunting look. Nick wouldn't do that, would he?

"I'll go talk to Nick for you, Franziska. Leave it all to me, I think I know what's going on here."

"Do _not _bring him here." Franziska said sternly. "He must not be able to see me like this, and you shouldn't have either."

"Don't worry," Maya chirped, "your secret is safe with me."

Franziska was silent as Maya exited the office. If what she thought was right, then Nick had some explaining to do.

[Sad Page Break :(]

The part about Big Wins being the defendant was just my way to set up the Kitaki/Rivales rivalry that appears in AJ, it'll have no effect on the story.

Alright, I think this is progressing nicely, defiantly better written that the previous Chapter 3. Hopefully the reviewers will agree with me.

See you all in Chapter 4!


End file.
